Backstage
by Mara Anjiru
Summary: A young girl who is forced into debt, thanks to a new heart, must now work for the Largo's to prevent repossession of any vital organs. But how would she handle taking organs herself? OCXPavi Rated M for epic gory death scenes and such!
1. Ch1 Home in Crucifixus

Mara: Ok, so I don't own Repo, blah blah blah. I do, however, own Tanner. She is mine. All mine. Anywho, I know a lot of people don't like OCs in stories but that's just too bad. That's the way I do it. This is the longest fanfic I have so far and will put up more chapters if I get good reviews! ^_^ I know it seems kind of slow in the beginning but trust me, it gets better. Pavi is my favorite character so there will be some slight OCXPavi things about.

**Chapter 1: Home in Crucifixus**

Tanner walked through the streets of Crucifixus, shuddering from the cold that December had brought to the city. A light snow had dusted everything only hours before but now, as the rain fell, it all turned to a dangerous, icy slush.

She had been out wandering the streets to locate Graverobber, hoping to go out to the cemetery with him. Tanner had never been interested in taking Zydrate herself, as it was too dangerous and she had her heart replaced just a few years ago. That drug could easily destroy all the hard work her mother had gone through to save up the money for the surgery in the first place. She now worked for the Largo family in order to pay off the rest of the money she owed.

Tanner had been lucky in the fact that her mother had previously worked as a surgeon for the family and was able to work out the situation with Rotti for her now indebted daughter. Her mother had died a year ago today and Tanner just wanted her mind off of it. Going grave robbing would do just that. Yet, Graverobber was no where to be found.

"Where could that Zydrate peddling snake be?" Tanner noticed that everything had been quiet for about half an hour since she had reached this side of town. Even the scalpel sluts had scampered into hiding in any abandoned house or safe alleyway they could find.

There was the loud thud of footsteps not far off but that was the only sound that reached Tanner in this back street where Graverobber spent most of his time. She sat herself down on the curb and sighed heavily.

"Maybe I should have just stayed at...home." Tanner hated calling that place her home, as she held a serious grudge against Rotti Largo for keeping her a prisoner there. She worked late and often never got free time for herself which is why she was out at such a late hour. "He's probably already at the cemetery, raiding the dead."

Tanner listened as the footsteps grew louder. They sounded oddly familiar but she couldn't place them. As the person came by, passing behind her, Tanner kept her head down to avoid any attention she could possibly draw. "Shouldn't you be back with the Largos? It's dangerous for you out here."

She jumped, recognizing the voice to be one that only ever brought death. Tanner turned and stared at the one known as Repo Man. She bowed her head slightly, as a show of respect for the man before speaking. "I'm fine Mr. Wallace. Thank you for your concern."

"Just be careful out here. Those Zydrate addicts can be dangerous people." Tanner looked over his outfit, from the mask he wore with that bright blue glow, all the way down that slick overcoat, to the cooler he always kept with him when going out on repossession trips. She perked up slightly.

"Are you going out to repossess something?" The Repo Man simply nodded once and continued on his path, not wanting to be late for his work, lest Rotti scold him later. Tanner hurried along behind him. "Do you mind if I come along? I would stay out of the way."

He turned sharply, towering over Tanner. His eyes were piercing through that mask. "Absolutely not. I will not have you dragged deeper into all of this than you already are. Go home."

"I have no home anymore!" Tanner snapped angrily, crossing her arms in defiance of leaving.

"I promised your mother I would at the very least keep an eye on you. I don't think she would be too happy to see her daughter being corrupted by the Night Surgeon."

A scoff escaped the girl. "My mom knew who you were and you know she never looked at it that way."

"My answer is final. Now go home. I don't want to see you out here when I come back." With that, he disappeared down the dark street. Tanner stood in that spot, wanting to defy the Repo Man but not willing to defy Nathan, the man that looked after her like she was his own. Sometimes she had envied Shilo for having a father like him. Tanner sighed and turned to make her way back to the only place she could consider a home now, making only one stop along the way at the cemetery to see her mother's grave.

------------------------------------

Mara: So, what did you think? My detailing has gotten better as of late. Leave me some love!


	2. Ch2 A Repo Life

Mara: Thanks to everyone who has faved this story so far. It seems to be the one getting all the love. I am pleased that it is getting any! XP

**Chapter 2: Offer of A Repo Life**

When she reached the Largo's place, Tanner pulled off her coat, shaking off the rain and hanging it by the door.

"Tanner, you missed all the fun!" Luigi said in a condescending way, giving her a grin. She noticed he was standing over a woman, her eyes not quite drained of life yet, with a large gash in her stomach that had surely come from Luigi's knife. Pavi stood at his side, his fancy little mirror in his right hand and a grin on his face, which never seemed to leave.

Tanner covered her mouth as to keep from gagging. Blood had spread across the floor and settled into a still puddle. "That's disgusting. And I know you two only do this shit because I have to go behind you and clean up the mess."

She was careful to scoot around the blood but couldn't advert her eyes. That poor woman. The wrong place at the wrong time, like most of Luigi and Pavi's victims.

"Now why would we do a thing like that?" Luigi snarled in his usual tone that Tanner had come to ignore.

"Yes, belle, why would we do such a thing?" Tanner always had to keep the smile from her face when Pavi spoke. She loved when he talked because of his accent and the feminine quality to his voice. "Because the two of you are sick and twisted, why else?" Tanner sneered as the two exchanged pleased smirks. She hurried up the stairs to the second floor where all of their living space was located in the large business building and to the room that had been given to her. "Ugh, I'm so sick of cleaning up after those bratty Largo kids!" She fell back onto her bed, kicking her girlish black boots off, and covering her eyes with her arm. "Mom, I'm only doing this for your sake." Tanner uncovered her dark eyes, staring up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't throw away everything you worked so hard for. I just wish there was an easier way to take care of my heart."

"Ah, you are looking for someone to care for your heart? I think that is a job best left to Pavi." Tanner sat up to see Pavi standing in the doorway, that mirror held up to his face in admiration as he spoke.

"Pavi, get out of here. I'm not interested in any of your games tonight."

"Ah, it is the one year anniversary of your dear mother passing from this world, no? It was an upsetting loss, she was very good at her job." Pavi entered Tanner's room against her wishes and she watched his effeminate gait as he came over to the bed.

"Pavi, get out!" Tanner whined, kicking her feet against the side of the bed in a way that a three year old might when they don't get their way.

"You sure don't like to act your age belle."

"And you sure like to be a pain in the ass, Pavi." Pavi simply smiled at her words and showed no signs of leaving. "Do you have a reason for pestering me? I would prefer to be left alone. I thought you and Luigi were busy with that woman."

"Her face wasn't worth Pavi's time." Pavi proceeded to admire himself once again. "So I left Luigi to do as he pleased." Tanner shuddered at the thought because if she knew Luigi, and she did, then that woman had lost all of her dignity in life and in death. "But your face would be perfect!" He reached his hand out to touch Tanner's face and she smacked it away.

"Don't even think about it! My face is going to stay mine, understand?"

"Oh." Pavi sounded sad at the thought of not getting what he wanted.

Tanner rolled her eyes and fell back so she was lying down again. "Have you seen Amber tonight?"

"You know her, always out looking for her next hit. I wouldn't be surprised if she had already been to the surgeon and back to her Zydrate man already."

She lacked any real interest as Pavi continued to talk. He went on and on about this and that and Tanner would nod every so often. "Oh and father was looking for you earlier. He had more work for you."

"What!?" She scrambled up from the bed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I swear, you and Luigi are just out to get me killed!" Tanner was clearly nervous as she pulled on her boots. Despite her grudge against Rotti Largo, he was a very powerful man and could easily have her taken care of if he deemed her no longer of use, and Tanner was respectful, or more scared, of that. She would never purposely cross Rotti but Luigi and Pavi were always looking to get her in trouble, to keep her on her toes, for their own amusement.

"It slipped my mind." Pavi answered as he watched Tanner throw her notebook, three syringes filled with that bright blue Zydrate, and her scalpel into her bag and pull it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, everything just seems to slip your mind." She strolled out of the room and down the hall, towards the elevator that would lead up to Rotti's office, where he would be waiting.

Tanner stepped from the elevator when it reached the top floor and approached Rotti's desk. She eyed his two security women cautiously before setting her eyes on Rotti. "I'm sorry for being so late Mr. Largo. Pavi hadn't told me until just now that you wanted to see me."

"It's alright, I didn't need you right away Ebba. I have a job for you. Something that would allow you to be out more often, rather than staying here to deal with my ungrateful children." Rotti leaned forward, his hands on his desk, as if this would be a secret between them. "I want you to help Nathan with his Repo work."

-----------------------

Mara: See? Getting better already! XD In my opinion anyways. I have somewhat of a new idea to keep things going so we will try that out when I get to it. Boun viagg-ee!


	3. Ch3 A Pretty Face

Mara: I wanted to get the third chapter up sooner rather than later after the second chapter, as to not keep anyone in too much suspense.

**Chapter 3: A Pretty Face**

"You...want me to help with repossessions?" Tanner felt sick with excitement and dread, all at the same time, as she stepped back to allow herself to fall onto the couch nearby.

"Yes. There are many people who are late on their payments. Nathan can do only so much on his own. He could use the help of someone else with skilled hands."

"Th-thank you sir but...I don't know if I can-"

"Just take tonight to think it over. I'm sure the idea will grow on you." Rotti smiled, but it was devious, something that suggested something deeper than what he was telling her.

Tanner nodded quickly and stood. "Thank you Mr. Largo. I will be back fist thing tomorrow." She hurried back to the elevator and thought through her choices the whole way back to the lower floors. "Nathan won't be happy about the idea. He'll probably be pissed, to say the least. On the other hand, I do really want to help with the repossessions. And this job comes from Rotti. How could I even tell him if I didn't want to do it? I wonder if he'd have me taken out for turning down this job."

Tanner swallowed hard at the thought, stepping off the elevator and back towards her room. A loud crash from the direction she was headed caused Tanner to pick up her pace, only to find the three Largo siblings yelling and fighting and in her room nonetheless!

"Don't you mention that has been singer to me again!" Amber screeched, grabbing the closest thing to her and throwing it at Pavi who was attempting to hide on the other side of Tanner's bed. Luigi had gone into a fit of laughter at Pavi's expense and just as well, was waving his knife around.

There were small things, as well as Tanner's large bedroom mirror, broken and strewn about the room. "Hey, hey! Can we please move this somewhere else?" Tanner dropped her bag then attempted to move them into the hallway and came up against Luigi's knife, as well as Amber continuing her throwing of anything within reach.

"Sister please!" Pavi pleaded, ducking under one of Tanner's syringes that had been sitting on her bedside table that Amber insisted on throwing.

"Get out of my room damn it!"

"Shut your face!" Luigi threatened Tanner with his knife again, forcing her to watch in silence as Amber tore up her room in anger.

"She'll be dead soon and I will take her place on stage!" Amber huffed angrily and stormed out into the hall, flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

"Geneco will belong to me after the geezer croaks!" Luigi added, as if threatening anyone to challenge him and followed after Amber into the hall.

"Not if Pavi gets it first! They all love the Pavi!" Pavi argued with Luigi but not bothering to follow. Pavi had always seemed more afraid of Amber than his older brother, thus would argue with him and not her. Tanner sighed heavily.

"Well, that overreaction seemed unnecessary. What the hell happened?" She began picking up the various glass shards from her broken mirror.

"Amber came home throwing a fit about having to be on the same stage as Mag. Pavi opened his mouth and nearly lost his pretty little tongue!" Pavi lifted his hand to his mouth in a protective way.

"Yeah, how horrible that would have been." Tanner piled the glass on her dresser, continuing to gather the other things Amber had thrown about, including her empty syringe.

"You would have missed Pavi's beautiful voice." He leaned over Tanner, blocking her path back to the other side of the room where she had been placing things.

"I can't say that I wouldn't. Your voice is, by far, one of the most unique I've ever heard and you wouldn't be who you are without it." For that, she received his usual wide grin and his mirror under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Such a pretty face."

"Don't bother, we already went over this and you aren't getting my face." Tanner gave Pavi a smirk.

"I didn't mean for Pavi to steal." Her smile faded and her face paled as Pavi leaned a little too close. "I will leave your face, but only because it is attached to that pretty little body of yours." He brought his index finger up, brushing it up under Tanner's chin and causing her head to tilt up further.

With that, Pavi quickly made his way from Tanner's room, leaving her alone for the first time since she had come home. She couldn't move, unsure of what to think about this, unsure if his words were meant as something wonderful or something horrific. Slowly, Tanner began to regain herself and absentmindedly went back to picking up things around the room.

She finally came to sit on her bed and shook her head. "I'll be fine. They need me here, right? Right. He wouldn't run the risk of killing me...I hope. And what if he doesn't plan to kill me?" She shuddered. "That almost seems worse." Tanner sighed and rolled over, looking at the glowing numbers on her digital alarm clock. 9:00 PM This night had been a long one. She just wanted to fall asleep but that wasn't going to happen.

----------------------

Mara: This one wasn't bad but I am more excited about posting chapters 5 & 6 when I get to them. *dreamy sigh* I don't know what it is but I just adore Pavi!


	4. Ch 4 Decisions

Mara: The story has been a bit slow going but I still have 4 more chapters until I reach where I stopped. It has started picking back up today so have no fear, it shall continue! Pavi has demanded it!

**Chapter 4: Decisions, decisions**

Tanner slept late the next day, throwing various things at anyone who made an attempt to come in and wake her up. It had started with the servants. At least three of them had come by in an attempt to wake the girl. Each time she was more violent than the last time, throwing things that were more dangerous every time they shook Tanner, saying it was time to get up.

After a while, everyone had agreed for Luigi to take her on, as he was used to violence more than any of them. Moments later, he was chased from the room by his own knife.

"Leave me be! I will get up when I am damn well ready!" Tanner called out from her room. In all honesty, she was awake but lacked the will to drag herself out of bed to face any of the decisions that were to be made. Tanner let out a groan as she rolled over in bed, pulling her covers up over her head.

"Belle, you can not hide out here all day." She felt someone sit at the foot of her bed. She let out another groan.

"I'm sick, don't I get to call into work?"

"You are not sick." Tanner peeked out from under the covers.

"So? No one knows that." Pavi was grinning at Tanner.

"Get up now, and stop causing Pavi so much trouble. Pavi wouldn't want to have to rethink what he said last night." She suddenly thrashed around, trying to get the covers off so she could jump up. Tanner finally came to stand on her own two feet.

"There, I'm up. Now get out so I can change." She pushed him from the room and closed the door, digging through her closet and dresser, finally settling on a short black dress.

Quickly, Tanner dressed and pulled on her leggings and the boots over them. She rushed from the room and down the hall to the elevator. Tanner cycled through her choices again and again, trying to decide on whether she really wanted to do this job.

"Of course I do. I just worry about my own health in getting involved with this." She stepped off of the elevator when she reached the floor of Rotti's office, looking around at Luigi, Amber, and Pavi, who were sitting around, waiting. Tanner shifted nervously and approached Rotti's desk.

"Have you made a decision my dear? You know you don't have to take this job, of course." Tanner cleared her throat once.

"I have made my decision." Everyone seemed to have some interest in what her response would be, whether it was because she would be killed for turning it down or eventually lose her mind from this kind of work, they wanted to know. "I...will take the job."

"Very good! And you are free to change your mind at any time. It can be a stressful job and I wouldn't want you to wear out that new heart of yours already." Rotti sat back in his chair, very clearly pleased.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Does Mr. Wallace know about this yet?"

"I was just about to tell him." Rotti motioned to the elevator as Nathan stepped off. He looked at everyone in the room and his eyes came to rest on Tanner. She quickly looked to the floor, avoiding his gaze out of embarrassment. Tanner knew Nathan hadn't wanted her involved in the repossessions. She felt like she was going against him in accepting the job and it made her feel guilty.

Nathan placed his cooler on Rotti's desk and opened it, pulling out various organs that had been repossessed that night. "You wanted to see me?"

"From now on, Ebba will be helping you with your work. We have so many people who aren't making their payments so there are twice as many people that need their organs repossessed."

"What? No, this isn't her kind of work." Nathan insisted. "It's too dangerous and she lacks the skill." Everyone knew that wasn't true and that Nathan was trying to make excuses now.

Tanner stepped back, sitting on the far side of the couch Amber was lying on. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and sighed heavily. The fight between Rotti and Nathan continued until Rotti happened to mention that Tanner had made the decision on her own. "And at her age, she is free to decide on this for herself without you making a problem out of it."

Nathan craned his neck to stare at Tanner who had dropped her gaze to the floor again. "Fine, but she isn't my problem when we're out on the streets." That was a lie as well. He wouldn't let Tanner out of his sight once they got out onto the street. Nathan snatched his cooler from the desk and stormed out.

Pavi laughed when Nathan was gone. "Ah, what a drama queen!"

"The last thing he needs to worry about is whether Tanner can cut people up or not!" Luigi said as well. Tanner stood, feeling dizzy and sick and only interested in getting back to her room. She bowed her head slightly to Rotti and made her way to the elevator without another word.

"Wait for me!" Pavi followed after Tanner.

"Don't leave me here!" Luigi ran after his younger brother and Amber followed them both, at her own leisure.

"Do you three really have to follow me everywhere? I am not your keeper!" Tanner grumbled, crossing her arms once in the elevator. The other three gave her no answer but began their arguing once they were forced into the tight spacing of the elevator. There was some pushing and so much yelling that Tanner couldn't determine who was saying what at any given time.

Luigi pushed Pavi into Tanner as the elevator doors opened. She pushed Pavi back into Luigi and both of them out the door. She followed while Amber stayed behind. Tanner assumed she was going to go out and get her next hit soon and wished she could go along to see Graverobber.

"I don't think either of you are fit to run Geneco after daddy is gone." Amber scoffed before the doors closed.

"Pfft, what does that scalpel slut know about being good enough for anything?" Tanner waved her arms about for emphasis, traipsing into her room and noticing the outfit that had been placed out on her bed. "They work fast." She looked over her new get up. It was a long black dress that would reach nearly to her feet with long sleeves that reached down to her elbows. With the dress came a new pair of slick black boots and a mask that resembled Nathan's. All was made from the same material Nathan's Repo outfit was and the finishing touch was the Geneco patch on the left arm of her dress.

-----------------------------

Mara: And there you go. Another one down. I feel like I got the characters down right for the most part. It will become more clear if I did or not in chapters 5-7 as that is where they are really influential.


	5. Ch 5 Make Me Sick

Mara: Good news guys! The story has been picking back up for me! Which means you will have more chapters to read! XD *throws confetti*

Luigi: What the fuck was that about?

Mara:...I like confetti....*throws confetti at Luigi*

Luigi: Ah! What the fuck!? *swipes at the air* I'll fucking kill you!

Mara:....Confetti attack! *throws more* Quick, Pavi, while he's distracted, run like hell! *dives under living room table*

Pavi: What? The Pavi has nothing to do with this!

Luigi: I'll fucking kill you both!

Pavi: Oh no! The Pavi must make his escape now! *dives out the window*

**Ch 5: You Make Me Sick!**

"It could afford to be altered somewhat but isn't bad otherwise."

"You should try it on for us." Pavi waved his mirror like a fan in front of his face.

"You two should get out of my room."

"You should make us." Luigi threatened.

"Why the hell is it always so hard to get rid of you two? Stop fighting me and get out! I will show you what it looks like on me but I won't change with you here. Out!" Pavi pouted and stepped back out of the room. Luigi sneered in defiance but followed his brother. Tanner slammed the door and sighed heavily, changing from her soft satin dress and into the tight, shiny material that would become a close friend of hers very soon.

She looked over the mask, contemplating the change she could develop in it, and smirked to herself. "That will have to wait until later but it will look good when I'm done with it. Ok boys." She opened her bedroom door, leaning against the frame in a provocative way with one hand on her hip. "How do I look?"

"Oh, perfect!" Pavi gushed, looking her over.

"I'd like to cut off a piece of that." Luigi gave a vicious grin and Tanner forced a smile.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. I can't wait to get out into the streets and try my hand at repossession." She dug through her bag and pulled out her scalpel, looking over the gleaming metal. "I know Nathan isn't crazy about the idea but I will be good at this. I'll make him proud!"

"You can cut up with the best of them, no doubt about that." Tanner listened to Luigi talk and was somewhat surprised by the compliment.

"Yeah, well, my mom was a surgeon after all so I learned from the best. No one knew how to cut a person up like she did. The thing is, she did it for a good reason. Wouldn't cutting them up to take their organs back be a bad reason to do something like this?" She asked, shining the blade and holding it up for examination once again.

"Of course not!" Pavi wrapped one arm around Tanner's shoulders. "This is part of the business. Organs have to be taken back from those who will not pay for them-"

"So we can cut them out of the next person who wouldn't be willing to pay!" Luigi cut in, brandishing his knife.

Tanner couldn't help but smile. She got along with the Largo brothers a little too well and was worried she was becoming too interested in how they spent their days. "I can't say that makes me feel too much better but thanks guys. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to get done before my first assignment does arise." She bowed her head slightly to the two men and disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her. "Now, let's see if I can't improve upon his design." Tanner said to herself, picking up and examining the mask that she had secretly loved ever since she had seen it on Nathan for the first time. She sat down at the work desk in her room and began the long tedious job of altering the slick material.

It didn't take Tanner as long as she had thought it would to change the mask to her liking and her timing couldn't have been any better. Her wrist communicator went off and Tanner hurried over to her dresser, picking it up and listening to the message. "Ebba, meet Nathan for your first assignment." She cringed and closed her hand over the top of the communicator.

"I wish he wouldn't call me by my first name." Tanner mumbled to herself as she gathered her things. Just as well, she had taken the time to create a leather strap to go around her leg to hold her only weapon.

The last thing she picked up was her mask. It was now in the shape of a wolf's head, with the snout of it covering her nose and mouth, the eye area remaining the same, and on the top of the mask stood two sharp wolf like ears.

Extra material had been used to create the snout but all of the slick material fit together seamlessly. She smiled proudly at the work she had done on it before placing the mask on. Tanner caught a look at herself in the broken shards of glass from her mirror and grinned at the appearance, feeling as if she was to truly become a creature of the night. Her outfit was now complete, with the slick dress, black boots, her scalpel, and her new mask.

Tanner stepped into the hall and bounded down the stairs to the first floor. She was slightly disappointed to learn that Pavi and Luigi had gone out a little over an hour ago and wouldn't be back until later. "Ah well, I'll just show off my work when I get back tonight." Tanner slipped out onto the dark streets and took all the back alleys that would lead her to Nathan's house without drawing attention to herself.

She came up behind the house and wondered if she should just go inside or if she should wait. After a moment, Tanner decided she would slip in and find Nathan herself. The door in the back led down into the lab he always worked from, the place that he used for cutting up his victims. She recoiled in disgust from the smell of formaldehyde that seeped into her mask as she came down the stairs.

"Mr. Wallace, are you here?" Tanner looked around the room, looking at everything from Nathan's sharp blades to the table those unlucky people were strapped to when losing their organs.

She shifted nervously, walking through the large room and towards the stairs that led upstairs. Tanner heard the sound of metal brushing against metal and turned quickly, only to be faced with the Repo Man and his double sided knife. "Hey, take it easy with that thing! It's just me." Tanner lifted the front of the mask slightly to reveal her own face.

It seemed as if it took him a moment to realize who he was threatening before pulling his weapon back. "You should be more careful."

"It's not like I was trying to sneak up on you." He gave her a slight grunt as a response, placing his tools into his medical bag and handing it off to Tanner.

"You know, being in a bad mood with me won't change the fact that I'm here. I didn't have much of a choice. You know how Mr. Largo can be." Another grunt. This was going to be a long night. He eyed Tanner's mask and grabbed his own off one of the many metal tables and put it on.

"Did you make that change yourself?"

Tanner nodded slightly, running a hand down the snout of the mask. "I thought it suited me better."

"It does. Let's go." Tanner felt butterflies of excitement as they climbed the stairs that would lead them into the street. She held onto Nathan's medical bag and followed behind him closely, not sure of how to approach the situation as it was her first time with repossession.

Ahead of her, the Repo Man walked with nearly silent footsteps while Tanner couldn't seem to keep herself from splashing through every puddle on the street. He stopped and Tanner stopped with him. The Repo Man was careful to stay in the shadows as he retrieved his file from the bag Tanner had been holding onto. He scanned the translucent paper, focusing on the picture of their victim more than anything.

"His intestines are to be repossessed." Repo looked up at the sound of footsteps and pulled Tanner into a nearby alley, flicking the small switch on the side of his mask so that bright blue light shone though. As the man reached the entrance of the alley, Repo grabbed him, bringing his knife around and quickly slicing his throat. He dragged the body into the alley with them and away from anyone who may wander into the area. "It's not too difficult of a process. You just need to be quick about it and never give the person a chance to fight back."

Tanner nodded at his instructions, watching him work. The man struggled, gasping for air and holding his throat, as if to stop the bleeding. Repo worked his knife over the man's abdomen, opening him up rather easily. When the skin was removed, he carefully began to pull out the organs. It was clear that the man was finally starting to lose the last of his life as Repo cut out both the large and small intestines. Tanner's hand shot to her mouth and she quickly staggered back, tearing off her mask and turning her back on the scene so she could be sick.

-------------------------------------

Mara: *looks out window at Pavi, who has now realized they are on the first floor* Didn't work like you planned, huh?

Luigi: *making swipes with his knife* I still can't fucking see!

Mara: Hmm...*jumps out window* On second thought, this was a good idea. Run! *Pavi and Mara make their escape, leaving Luigi temporarily blinded by confetti*

......Yeah, it happens.


	6. Ch 6 Cut 'em Up

Mara: *clears throat* So, after the confetti incident of yesterday, I have politely declined Luigi's request to kill me. He did not agree but I am currently hiding in a closet, where he will hopefully not find me. As for Pavi, I fear Luigi may have gotten ahold of him. I do not know for sure. As far as this chapter goes, it is a bit short so I may put up 7 later today. Now I must be off, to find a new place to hide!

**Ch 6: Cut 'em Up**

The whole way back to his house, Nathan had to support Tanner so she wouldn't collapse in the street. "Sorry, I guess I'm still really queasy when it comes to the blood." She gave a weak smile.

"It's alright. You will just have to get used to it." Tanner sat down just inside the door when they got back to Nathan's house. "I'll be right back. Wait here." Nathan disappeared through the passage behind his fireplace and left Tanner to wait for his return.

"Dad, is that you?" Shilo came down the stairs, stopping half way when she saw Tanner by the door.

"Hey Shi, good to see you again. How have you been?" She slid her mask behind her so Shilo wouldn't see it.

"Tanner, what are you doing here?" Shilo ran down the last of the stairs, leaping on Tanner and hugging her. "I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?"

"Better. Much better. But I can't complain too much." She smiled and her face suddenly paled. Tanner threw herself into the bathroom, getting sick for the second time that night.

"Are you sick?" She coughed heavily but nodded in response to Shilo's question. "Nothing I can't handle though."

"Shilo, you should be in bed." Nathan came up behind them, back in his normal clothing, causing Shilo to jump.

"Dad, where did you-"

"Bed, Shilo. Now." He insisted.

"But dad I-"

"Bed." With a reluctant groan, Shilo stormed back upstairs. Tanner staggered to her feet and took in a deep breath.

"I think I'll be alright to walk home. Do you want me to take the organs back to Mr. Largo? I am going back there anyways, it would save you the trip tomorrow." He hesitated at first, then nodded.

"Just be careful with them." Nathan disappeared again to retrieve the cooler. Tanner picked her mask up from the floor and took another deep breath to ease the feeling of possibly being sick for a third time.

"I can't believe I got sick. Just goes to show how good I'll be at this job." She shook her head as Nathan came back into the room and closed off the passage once again.

"Here. Try not to get into any trouble on your way home."

"I won't." She took the cooler and hurried out of the house. Tanner yawned as she walked down all of the back streets in order to get back to the Largo's place of business and wondered what time it was.

She passed the street that Graverobber spent most of his time on but still didn't catch sight of him. Only the addicts were out, looking for their hit. "I bet he's been laying low for a while. No doubt the cops have been on his tail."

Tanner didn't slow as she moved past the street. As she continued on her path, Tanner could hear footsteps tailing hers. She peered over her shoulder and relaxed when she saw two of the addicts walking and talking to each other. They were very jumpy and spoke in low voices, clear signs of someone trying to avoid being caught for something they did wrong. Or planned on doing wrong. Tanner turned back but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you got any Zydrate on you?" She turned to face the two male addicts.

"No, sorry." He sneered and looked down at the cooler.

"You sure you ain't got any?" He snatched the cooler away from Tanner, who then fell into a panic.

"Give that back! It's Geneco property!" She moved to grab it from him but was held back by the second addict. The two laughed as Tanner fought to get away from him. "You can't have that! Give it back to me!" The addict that had been holding Tanner forced her against one of the many building walls that lined the street, knocking her breath out of her. The two clambered for the cooler, hoping for their fix.

Instead, the two were met with the organs of another person. "What in the hell? These are...organs!?" The first man stumbled back while the other could only stare out of disgust and shock, frozen in place. The first looked over at Tanner, who was now wearing her mask, the bright blue light switched on so she could see.

With one swift motion, she pulled her scalpel from the strap that held it to her leg and jabbed it into the neck of the addict that was too afraid to move. Blood spurted from his carotid artery and down the front of Tanner's mask and dress. She proceeded to tear the scalpel into his skin, easily ripping through the soft flesh. She sliced downwards, opening up his stomach and watching him finally collapse in death.

Tanner's gaze fell on the other addict and she made quick work of him as well, catching the back of his leg with her sharp blade before he could run. "Help! Someone help me!" He screamed out desperately, drawing the attention of the other addicts.

They all peered around the corner, in shock of the bloody scene but no one dared make a move to help the man, lest they be killed as well. That was always the case. They only looked out for themselves, hoping to live, if just for a few more days until their time was up. Tanner climbed over the man and slit his throat, bringing the screaming down to muffled gurgles.

"Those pretty little eyes of yours are coming out." She hissed at the man as he fought to escape the girl. Tanner brought her knife down fast through the man's right eye. He attempted to scream again but just choked up blood. Tearing her knife back, Tanner brought it down through his left eye, blinding him. She stood, moving back to appreciate her own work and grinned. Tanner looked up at the other addicts who scrambled back out of her sights. "That's right. Run from me. But I will be back for you. All of you, who fall back on their payments. I'll be there to get back what rightfully belongs to Geneco." She scooped up the cooler, throwing the organs back inside and continuing on her way.

------------------------------

Mara: Surprise, surprise! Still alive! Apparently, in the shower with the curtain drawn is a great place to hide! ^_^ I am safe for another...well, I don't know how long actually. So Tanner is starting to lose it. ^_^' Don't worry though, she'll still be the same old "OMGITHINKIMGONNABESICK!" girl that she is.


	7. Ch 7 Worthy?

Mara: I have been exausted from a lack of sleep but got in a nap a while ago so I am fine now. It would have lasted longer, if I had been able to block out my friend's imitation of Pavi, which she is exceptional at and I enjoy hearing. Like I promised, here is chapter 7!

**Ch 7: Worthy?**

Tanner was quiet as she slipped back into her current place of residence. She hoped, due to the late hour, that everyone would be asleep, or, at the very least, not home yet. Her whole body shook as Tanner recounted what she had done. The cutting, the blind insanity that drove her to kill, the blood. The blood.

She tore off her mask, throwing it and her scalpel into the sink as she passed the bathroom before the smell of the blood seeping through could make her sick again. "What the hell was I even thinking?" Tanner scolded herself quietly, hurrying into her bedroom and placing the cooler down, pulling off her dress to rinse along with the mask. "I....I killed them. Both of them. And I felt, feel, no remorse." She took her clean satin dress from the floor and sighed heavily.

"Was your night not a good one belle?" Tanner shrieked in surprise from Pavi appearing in the doorway while she still lacked clothing, stepping back and tumbling over onto her bed.

"Get out, get out, get out!" She looked for something to throw at him but had nothing within reach. Pavi gave out a slight giggle as he watched her struggle into her dress as quickly as she could. "Your timing is horrible." Tanner felt her face flushed a bright red as she straightened out the piece of clothing that was too short as it was.

"It seems just perfect to me!" Pavi responded as Tanner carefully gathered up her slick, blood covered dress, making sure not to stain her clean one.

"I heard you and Luigi went out tonight." She said, trying to change the subject as she shuffled into the bathroom, turning on the water to the bathtub.

"Yes but it seems father is not happy with our fun times. He says they make him look bad." Pavi lowered his head slightly, giving that fake look of shame and Tanner laughed.

"Can you really blame him? You two are a liability to him, if anything. Amber as well. I have to wonder what he plans to do with this place after he is gone."

"What? Pavi can run this place! Belle, you have no confidence in me at all." Pavi crossed his arms, this time in mock anger. Tanner smiled and grabbed her mask and blade from the sink.

"I'm sure you could run it just fine. The only problem is that it would turn into a whore house, rather than staying professional, you know?" Again, Tanner laughed when all Pavi could do was shrug at her accusation. "Though, I can't say it would be all bad in that case." She ran the mask under the warm water, watching it run red then clear again. She did the same with the blade and her dress before standing. "I mean, beautiful women around all the time? I mean, it's not like you don't already have that privilege but they would be working for you then and money would come from it. That's always a plus."

"And you could come work for Pavi!" His arm slid around her shoulder.

"I already work for you. All of you." Tanner pointed out, gathering her now clean equipment and moving out of Pavi's reach.

"No, belle, as my main girl." Pavi grinned. Tanner shifted uneasily and turned, walking back to her room.

"Sorry Pavi but I don't think that's my kind of work." She gave him a nervous smile as he followed Tanner back to her room. "I'm better at slicing and dicing." Tanner threw her stuff down on her desk and caught sight of the cooler, remembering she still had work to do.

"Come now, the Pavi knows that is not all you are good at." He waved his mirror around slightly for emphasis then gazed at his own reflection.

"You are so conceited Pavi." Tanner shook her head, picking up the cooler from her desk and moving to head out to pass off the organs, most likely to one of the Genterns.

"Pavi has the right to be." He didn't move from the doorway to let her by. "You never told Pavi about your night. Your first job." Tanner looked to the floor, her face flushing red out of embarrassment.

"Well...I mostly watched Mr. Wallace work. The blood...made me sick." She glared at Pavi as he laughed, finding amusement in her suffering. Though that was nothing new. "Anyways, I brought the organs back to save him the trip." Tanner held up the cooler and shook it slightly. "But on the way back, these two Zydrate addicts jumped me. They thought I was carrying the drug on me and wanted it."

Pavi tilted his head. "What became of them?"

"They're both dead now. I cut them up real nice but...the blood." Tanner paled slightly, holding her stomach with her free hand. "It didn't bother me when I was attacking them but when I was finally able to realize what I did, I almost passed out. Luckily, I made it home."

"Ah, you did good then!" Pavi clapped his hands together the best he could without dropping his mirror.

"I guess you could say that." Tanner shrugged slightly. Pavi reached over and took the cooler from Tanner, holding it away from himself in a girlish, disgusted way, placing it back on the table.

"I need to take that upstairs before-"

"Relax, it can wait." She looked confused by his actions.

"Wait? But why?" Pavi gave a bigger grin than usual, one that had a show of malicious intent. Tanner backed up, Pavi moving closer to her with the grin holding on his face. "Whatever you're planning, I won't have it." She felt her back press against the wall as Pavi cornered her, his hands going against the wall on either side of Tanner's head as to prevent her escape.

"Belle, I do not think you have a choice."

-------------------------------

Mara: Oh, what a perv!

Pavi: You know you like when the Pavi is in control.

Mara: *shoves Pavi over* Anyways, chapter 7 should survive you all until chapter 8 tomorrow.


	8. Ch 8 Damaged Again

**Ch 8: Damaged Again**

Luigi yawned, shuffling down the hallway towards the kitchen, his eyes half closed from coming out of his deep sleep. He walked past Tanner's bedroom door.

"Ow! Pavi, not so hard." Luigi stopped, backing up and pressing his ear to the barrier that kept him out.

"Sorry. I'm used to being rough."

"I can tell. Ow! But I am still new to this. You have to take it slow." Luigi threw the door open, charging into the room.

"Father will be angry when he finds out you two were...." He stared at the scene before him. Pavi sat at the edge of Tanner's bed while she sat on the floor in front of him. It was clear the Pavi was in the process of pulling Tanner's hair back into a long braid. "Fucking...?"

"Luigi, I can't believe you would jump to such conclusions." Tanner said, giving a gasp in fake surprise.

"It...sounded like..."

"It may have sounded like it but it wasn't. Now, if that was all you had to storm in here for, do you mind?" Tanner asked, motioning to what her and Pavi were engaged in. He eyed them both before trudging back out of the room and continuing to his original destination. Pavi and Tanner exchanged a glance then broke into laughter at his brother's fully understandable mistake.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Tanner choked on her own laughter, falling onto her side. "I just knew he would think that's what we were doing!"

"Well, maybe next time we should prove him right." Pavi gave a grin from the bed.

"Yeah, because trying to force me earlier got you hurt. Now you have to ask my permission." Tanner stood, flopping down onto the bed beside Pavi, looking at the three long scratches that traveled down his neck and chest. Pavi pouted as she stared out the large window in her room, watching the sky fade into a gray. "I can't believe we didn't sleep all night." She looked at Pavi, who held up his small hand mirror so Tanner could get a good look at her braided hair. "I have to say, you are pretty good when it comes to style."

"But of course I am! The Pavi knows how to do a lot more than just be a pretty face." Tanner scoffed as she pulled the braid around to hang over her shoulder. After a long while of seemingly staring into the mirror, Pavi realized her mind was elsewhere. "What is the matter?" He placed the mirror back into his lap and tilted his head.

"Hm? Oh, just the whole Repo thing. I'm not so sure I can do it." Pavi let out a girlish laugh, receiving a glare to top the one from earlier.

"Belle, you have been at it for a day! You want to quit when you have yet to even get good at it?"

"Well, I just-"

"From what you told Pavi, you are doing just fine." Tanner nodded slightly.

"I guess. But that whole thing was an accident. I wasn't actually even out to kill them. It just...happened."

"Even better! You will have no problem." Again she nodded. Tanner, in a moment of remembrance, hopped up from the bed and over to the calender on her wall.

"It's only another few weeks before the Opera. Are you excited?" Pavi gave a simple shrug.

"Pavi could care less, as long as father is happy with me. More of a chance I will get the business that way." Tanner gave a grin and swiped the cooler from her desk, finally heading out to give the organs back like she should have the night before.

"What makes you so sure you will get the company anyways? Don't you think you and Luigi are a little less than deserving of it?"

"What? No, of course not." Pavi shook his head, leaning out into the hallway to watch Tanner walk away.

"Come on now. I know the two of you aren't stupid. You must know..." A heavy sign escaped her. "It's like talking to a child...a very slow child."

"What is she going on about now?" Luigi questioned, coming back down the hall from the kitchen.

"She says we don't deserve to run this place when father is gone."

"What!?"

"And here we go." Tanner groaned, walking past Luigi. "I'm just saying, with your face stealing and Luigi's temper-"

"What temper!?" Luigi pulled out his knife.

"That temper! And it's not like Amber is any better! Being addicted to the knife and Zydrate is enough to destroy this place. Ugh, I don't know how Mr. Largo has put up with you three for all this time!" Tanner tapped her foot, waiting for the elevator which seemed to be taking much too long.

"I don't see anything wrong with how we do things." Pavi argued, crossing his arms in his typical effeminate way.

"Of course you don't, because if you saw it as wrong, you may not do it. And God forbid either of you act like decent, sane human beings. Then again, that time has long since past for most people around here."

"Yeah, because you're clearly fucking sane." Luigi used his knife to point at the cooler in Tanner's hand. "Carrying around organs after cutting them out of someone makes you look just as crazy as we fucking do."

"Luigi, don't start with me on this! I took that job because your dad asked me to!" She snapped, clenching her fist as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"The hell you did! You took that job because your a sick fuck, just like us!" Tanner spun around and caught Luigi in the jaw hard with her fist, sending him reeling back from the girl. She shoved the cooler into Pavi's hands before storming back to her room.

"I don't have to deal with this. I could be anywhere but here."

"You bitch!" Luigi growled. He charged after Tanner, his hand clenched tightly around the handle of his knife. Before she could even think, Luigi was taking swipes at Tanner with his blade. She fell back onto the floor, ducking under the gleaming weapon.

"Brother!" Pavi gasped in surprise at the sudden attack, dropping the cooler and watching them from the doorway. Tanner scrambled up from the floor and away from Luigi.

"I only hit you! I didn't try to kill you!" She pleaded, wide eyed.

"Well Luigi don't take shit from no one!" He hissed back, making another swipe at her. Luigi caught Tanner across her left arm when she raised it in defense.

"Son of a bitch! You're going to pay for that!" Tanner jumped at Luigi, receiving another slice on her left side before tackling him to the floor. She cocked her hand back and proceeded to hit Luigi in the face once, twice, three times before he was finally able to roll over and pin Tanner to the floor.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Luigi brought his knife down, Tanner shifting off to the side so it wouldn't get her heart and instead got her right lung, the blade having bypassed her ribs. Pavi's eyes grew wide in shock, his hand at his mouth, as Luigi grumbled about missing his mark.

There was silence, as Tanner's body took the time to register the feeling of pain that came along with the wound. A scream suddenly erupted from her throat as she thrashed wildly, throwing Luigi off of her. Tanner choked on the scream and attempted to inhale deeply, feeling like she was suffocating now. Short, desperate gasps escaped the girl as she realized what was wrong. Luigi's knife had gotten her lung, which meant it was useless and she wouldn't be able to breath properly.

Pavi rushed over, kneeling beside Tanner. Everything became fuzzy as she stared up at him. Things wouldn't register in her mind at this point. Pavi's mouth was moving but Tanner heard no words. Luigi was screaming and throwing his arms up in defiance but Tanner couldn't know what it was about. Slowly, the world around Tanner spun into darkness, the only thing remaining was the sharp pain between her ribs.

---------------------------------

Mara: I 3 Luigi so much, even if he is crazy violent. Things are developing quite nicely! I have had some good suggestions, with a Tanner/Pavi or Tanner/Nathan type thing. I will say now, she is old enough that it could work with either of them, since Pavi is 32 and Nathan is 40. She is 36, though you could never tell with the way she acts!


	9. Ch 9 Take My Leave

Mara: Ok, chapter 9 up. Now, I want to thank the people that have reviewed and given me great suggestions. One in particular has caught my attention so I want to touch on that a bit. I know, Tanner doesn't act her age. Pavi really doesn't either. ^_^' I know what you were saying and she does seem like she would be young but if you look more into the depth of her character, she does act her age when she needs to. Also, I know a lot of people, like my mom, who act waaay younger than they are! Lol! But I know what you're saying. The second thing brought to my attention is that Tanner may be a bit Mary Sue-ish. This is the last thing I would ever want! I'm not really sure what makes a character a Mary Sue but if anyone has any suggestions to help me out with this, feel free. I was doing my best to avoid it but sometimes, it's easier said than done. I also want to let you all know, Tanner in not immortal and can be killed just as easily as anyone else. The only difference is she works for the Largos so Rotti is more willing to keep her alive. Thanks for all the help!

**Ch 9: Take My Leave**

The voices were what returned first. "What have I told you about this? She is not expendable and I can not afford to lose either of the two people doing one of the most important jobs for this company!"

It was Rotti. If there had been anyone else in the room with him, you would have never been able to tell.

The pain came back next. It was in her lower ribs, just beneath her right breast. The pain traveled deep with every breath she was forced to take and Tanner could still feel where her skin had been sliced up by Luigi. All the pain had dulled from the slices on her arm and side and had come to focus on the one spot on her ribs.

Sight came back last. Tanner's eyes fluttered open and everything still looked a bit blurry, slowly coming back into focus. The room was a blinding white and smelled much too clean. It was the hospital section of the large business building. She tried to roll over onto her side in the white, starched, hospital bed to get a better look at who was there, letting out a loud groan as pain shot to the very core of her body.

Everyone turned their attention to Tanner as one of the Genterns hurried over, administering some of that bright blue painkiller. Instantly, the pain dissolved, taking with it, Tanner's ability to think straight.

She looked from Luigi to Amber to Pavi to Rotti and back again. Luigi looked guilty, but only because Rotti was standing there, scolding him. When he noticed Tanner staring, his look of guilt turned to a sneer. Tanner grinned at him widely, starting up in a fit of giggles.

A pleasurable feeling spiked through Tanner's body each time she moved, causing her to giggle even further. "Luigi, you could have really hurt me. Wouldn't you have felt bad?" She giggled again, pulling the sheet that covered her up so only her eyes were showing over the top. Luigi growled, moving to stand up but a glare from Rotti set him back in his seat.

"You must be more careful. I can't afford you dying and fixing organs after these kinds of mishaps does not come cheap." Tanner frowned at Rotti's words, pouting like a small child. She crossed her arms and ignored the pleasure that coursed through her veins from the drug. Tanner wanted to be serious about this but it was difficult.

"I can't help that Luigi is violent. I hardly provoked him and definitely not to a point where he should have tried to kill me!" She turned her gaze onto Luigi as she spoke. He still looked angry, clutching the armrests of the chair he sat in. Tanner knew he wouldn't dare attack her while Rotti was around to keep an eye on things. "It all just comes back to what I was saying earlier, you shouldn't be the one to run this place after Mr. Largo is gone!" Luigi jumped up from his seat, reaching around for his knife.

"Sit down!" Rotti roared, sending Luigi back down to his chair once again. Tanner turned her head so she didn't have to look at them, her arms remaining crossed.

"I'll try to be more careful next time." She grumbled. Rotti turned from Tanner, his female body guards close behind, and left the room. Luigi wasted no time getting out as well, not willing to allow himself to attack Tanner for a second time, as he knew he would.

"You provoked him you know. I can't say that I blame him for what happened." Amber flipped her hair, sitting with her legs over the arm of her chair. Tanner uncrossed her arms and looked over at the young woman that she still considered to act very much like a child, demanding money from Rotti all the time so she could have her surgery.

"I know, I could have approached things a bit differently but...but his attempt at taking my life was unnecessary."

"Was it? I think he should have just killed you right then!" Amber snapped, throwing herself out of the chair and to Tanner's bedside.

"Why do you have such a problem with me? I avoid you every chance I get!" Amber scowled down at Tanner.

"Daddy never stops talking about you, like you are something special! Like you're going to save this place for him! You should just leave and not come back, none of us even want you here!" She turned and stormed out. Tanner stared, a bit stunned by Amber's harsh words.

"Don't worry about her. She is just a bitch." Pavi assured, standing and moving over to Tanner's bed. There was silence. Amber had a point. No one had ever really wanted Tanner here. It was all by chance. If her mother had worked for anyone but Rotti Largo, she would be out attempting to scrape together the money for her heart, only to fall short. Nathan wouldn't have given her a second glance as he sliced Tanner up to get back Genco's property.

"I think...I'm going to get out of here for a while." Tanner swung her legs over the side of the bed and nearly collapsed when she tried to stand. Another jolt of pleasure surged through her body but Tanner no longer enjoyed it. Pavi wrapped one arm around Tanner's waist.

"You are in no position to be running off anywhere."

"I just...I feel that I shouldn't hang around here so much..." Tanner tried to push Pavi off of her but lacked the strength.

"Belle, you live here." Pavi looked confused by what Tanner was trying to get across.

"I...I am old enough that I can leave and not have to worry about making it back for curfew. Your dad can get a hold of me so there is no reason to always stay. Besides, I've noticed you spending less time with your Genterns." Tanner gave him a smile that made her feel sick for even forcing it. "I feel like that is my doing. I could stay with Nathan for a while and you guys could all get back to what you were doing before I got here."

She shuffled away from Pavi, grabbing her clothing from a near by table. "Don't be stupid." Pavi hurried over to Tanner. "Amber is just a bitch. You should not take her words to heart." Again, he slid his arm around her waist, this time, more for his own interest rather than to keep her from falling.

"I am spending less time with them to spend more time with you." Tanner's gaze shifted to Pavi. She studied him for a long moment, unsure if she wanted the answer to her next question.

"So you want to spend your time with me? Why? What do I have that they don't?" Tanner asked, her tone full of doubt as she motioned to one of the Genterns tending to things on the shelf, appearing busy but secretly listening to their conversation.

"You are not boring. They stay the same, always all over Pavi. You make the Pavi work for what he wants." She seemed to think about what he said, playing with the fabric of her clothing in her hands.

"I still think maybe I should leave. At least for a few days." Tanner looked up at Pavi. "There is still a lot for me to think about." Pavi still had that grin, but his eyes reflected something a bit different.

"Then, if you must go away, let the Pavi leave you with a reason to return." Pavi kept one hand on Tanner's waist, the other sliding over her neck as he dipped his head, pressing those faux lips of his against her real ones. Tanner's body stiffened under his hold but not out of objection.

She felt his tongue brush over her lips and gasped slightly. Pavi took the chance to slide his tongue into Tanner's mouth as he pressed their bodies together. She allowed her tongue to dance with his and nearly collapsed a moment later, when he finally pulled away. Tanner inhaled deeply, pressing her hand against the wall to hold herself up.

"I hope, for me, you will come back." Pavi winked at the stunned girl and departed from the room. The Genterns stood around the room, whispering to each other and giving Tanner disgusted looks. They didn't seem to happy about her taking away their man but Tanner had already made her mind up about whether or not she would return. For Pavi, she would.

------------------

Mara: So that's all for now. I am not too worried about the Mary Sue thing but maybe I would be good at doing a story without my character as well since I am good at recreating the Largo children? That will be my next project after this one. I just need to finish this now so I will start my other story up a little later.


	10. Ch 10 Not What I Expected

Mara: So, finally, chapter 10 is up. XP I know some of you have been waiting eagerly for it and I know it took me longer to get this one up than it did the others. I had just hit one of those 'OMG I can't think of anything!' kinda moments so yeah. But it is done! And I am working on progressing the story further!

**Ch 10: Not Quite What I Expected**

Tanner had already gathered her things by the time Rotti had come down to speak with her. "Ebba, are you sure you do not want to rethink this? I know my children are less than bearable but I could arrange for them to be out of the way."

Tanner mustered up the best smile she could. "No, Mr. Largo, it's not that. I just feel it would do me some good to spend more time with Mr. Wallace. How else will I get good at my new work?" Rotti looked skeptical, thinking over her reasoning before nodding.

"I hope that you will come back to us soon, my dear." Tanner nodded once, throwing her bag with everything of importance in it which included her Repo outfit, a few changes of clothes, her notebook, and her scalpel, over her shoulder.

"I will, I just need a few days away." She had called Nathan the night before and he reluctantly agreed to let Tanner stay at his house. Rotti followed Tanner downstairs, seeing her to the door where Pavi was waiting to say goodbye. Her cheeks flushed red when she saw him and Pavi seemed satisfied by this.

"Belle, don't stay away for too long." Pavi wrapped his arms around Tanner, embracing her in a tight hug that made her rethink her plans to leave. He released Tanner and she smiled, bowing her head slightly to the two men.

As she turned to leave, Tanner noticed Luigi standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed and gave him a mock sneer, knowing she couldn't actually stay mad at him. Luigi sneered back but Tanner knew by the end of these three days, he would be happy to have her come back, even if he would never say so.

Tanner hurried down the street, intent on getting to Nathan's so she could settle in and relax for the first time in a while. She walked past Graverobber's alley and stopped, stepping back so she could see all of the addicts gathered around. Tanner grinned and ran down the alley. "Graverobber, you're back!"

Everyone moved to the side, allowing her to get at the man and hug him tightly. "Hey, where ya been? I was worried you weren't coming around to help me out anymore." Graverobber gave that typical wide smirk that belonged to him.

"You know I wouldn't pass up a chance to go out robbing graves with you." Tanner backed up a few feet. "Things have been getting kind of busy around the Largo home so I haven't really had the time to come out and hunt you down."

"So I've heard." He reached into the pocket of his long coat and pulled out the gun used for administering Zydrate as well as one of the little glass vials from his belt. "Amber takes every chance she gets to bitch about it." Graverobber loaded the gun and the addicts crowded around him, desperate for a shot of the drug.

"That's why I'm going to stay with Nathan for a while. So I don't have to listen to her." Tanner made a face as she talked about Amber while he shot up one of the girls clawing at his leg before looking back at the girl.

"Are you now? Not scared of the big bad Repo Man anymore?"

"Shut up! I was never actually scared of him..." Graverobber shook his head, still with that stupid smirk on his face.

"From what I can recall, you were. Now are you coming out to help me tonight or not?"

Tanner shifted slightly, thinking it over. "You know I would if I could. But..."

"I know. You have to help the Repo Man. Work always comes before play." He ruffled Tanner's hair slightly then took the time to shoot up another one of the addicts.

Both of them looked up at the sound of Amber's voice. "Graverobber, I'm looking for my hit." She stopped when she saw Tanner and hissed. "Don't you have anything better to do than infecting every place by being there?"

Tanner narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm leaving. Come find me sometime Graverobber and we'll go out and collect Zydrate together." She grinned at Amber's angry expression from what she assumed Tanner meant and moved back out of the alley and continued on the path to Nathan's house.

Tanner let herself in when she finally reached what would be her place of residence for the next few days. "Mr. Wallace, I'm here." She set her stuff down, moving to the stairs that led to the upper levels of the large house and leaning against the banister. "Mr. Wallace?" There was silence and Tanner turned to collect her stuff, jumping as she came to find Nathan standing behind her.

"You don't have to be so formal." He moved past the startled girl. "Come on. Your room is upstairs." Tanner stood there, still somewhat surprised by his appearance but quickly grabbed her stuff, following Nathan up to her temporary living space.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here with you and Shilo."

"I guess it's easier to have you close by. Then I don't have to wait around for you to get here so work will get done." They walked in silence now. Tanner had always felt an awkward air between the two of them. She was unsure of what had provoked this but it had been there for as long as Tanner could remember.

He stopped outside of a large wooden door and turned towards Tanner. "We have a job in a few hours. I will come and get you when it's time to go." Nathan never looked directly at Tanner either. Why did it seem like he was always trying to avoid her?

"Uh, thanks Mr. Wall--I mean, Nathan." She shifted uneasily as he brushed past her. Tanner sighed heavily, stepping into the room and looking around. It was very plain, clearly nothing more than a guest room, and Tanner preferred it that way. "This will be good for me. I need a break from the Largos. And just as well, I can still get my work done." She emptied the contents of her bag onto the well made bed and flopped down, scattering the items and sighed. "I wonder if I have any time to take a nap?"

Tanner allowed her eyes to close as she began drifting into a sleep but a soft knock at her door jolted the girl back to being fully awake. "Come in." She could hear the sleepiness in her voice as she sat up on the bed. Shilo opened the door, peeking in.

"I heard you were coming to stay with us and I wanted to come say hi before dad sent me off to my room again." Tanner smiled at the girl and motioned for her to come in. Shilo bounded happily to the bed, flopping down beside Tanner. "So what happened? Did Rotti throw you out? Is he threatening to take back your heart?" Shilo asked, excited by the dramatic assumptions she drew.

Clearly she spent too much time locked up in her room. "No, no. It was just getting...crowded." Tanner grinned when Shilo gave her a confused look. "I didn't have my own space there and just needed a few days away."

"Oh." Shilo looked disappointed by the true event.

"I know, not as exciting as you were hoping. Though I'm glad I get to keep my heart." Tanner placed a hand over her chest, letting out a false sigh of relief then smiled. Shilo began to speak but stopped abruptly when the two heard Nathan calling out for her.

"Shilo where are you?" Tanner stood from the bed to open the door but Nathan didn't wait, storming in.

"She was just-"

"Shilo, get to your room." Shilo looked to Tanner for some sort of help on the matter but ultimately stood, trudging back to her room.

"Nathan, it's alright. She wasn't bothering me." Nathan turned sharply to Tanner, his look a strong glare.

"When you are here, do not talk to Shilo. She is to stay in her room and you are to keep your mouth shut." Tanner was taken aback by his words but quickly regained herself, nodding. Nathan walked across the hall to his daughter's room and she could hear the click of a lock. "Tanner, let's go."

------------------------------

Mara: I just noticed how hot it is in my room. XD Sidenote for ya! Anywho, some good news, I am meeting with my shadowcasting group tomorrow so we can work out all our major issues, like securing a theater, etc. I am supposed to play Rotti but may get the chance to play Nathan. ^_^ *squee!* I'll be sure and let you all know how it goes!


	11. Ch 11 Not So Thankless

Mara: *yawn* It is 2:24 AM and I am spending the night with Bonnie. 3 We have a midnight Repo showing that we will be going to at midnight tonight (Saturday) and it will be bundles of fun! We are both going as Z-addicts and it will be a great show. It's not definate yet but my Shadowcast group should be preforming our first show in November. *squee!*

Pavi: Oh, are we-a going to the opera?

Mara: We are, you aren't. You can't be trusted in public, you or your just as worthless brother.

Pavi: Awww.

**Ch 11: Not So Thankless**

Tanner shifted nervously, standing in Nathan's lab located beneath his home. She had changed into her outfit that had come to represent death for anyone unlucky enough to have not paid for their organs and twisted her scalpel in her hands, staring at the large, upright table that their first victim of the night was securely strapped to.

"Please! Let me go! I'll pay later! You have to believe me! I will!" The man pleaded, pulling against his restraints in a desperate, animalistic need to escape. Tanner looked up, hearing Nathan begin to descend the stairs after checking on Shilo for the final time, and shifted again.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could but...Why couldn't you have just paid?" She whispered to the man harshly, her mind conflicting with her own morals and the job she knew had to be done.

"I tried! Please, you have to let me go! Give me another chance!" His voice was frantic as they listened to the Night Surgeon approach.

Tanner quickly stepped to the side, allowing Nathan to get a good look at his prey. Nathan slid his black rimmed glasses from his face and disappeared from the two, without a word, so he could don his Repo outfit.

After a good five minutes of waiting, Tanner heard the phonograph spark to life and the dull sound of the old machine's music fill the room. She smiled slightly, hearing Nathan's voice singing out the words "It's a thankless job." as he danced his way back into the room, his eyes full of a need that could only be fulfilled by blood and clearly not in his right mind. He was the creature of the night, the man everyone cowered in the presence of, spinning in circles so the slick coat of his flared out slightly.

It was almost comical. He placed his helmet down on the medical table that rested beside him and moved over to Tanner, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and continuing to sing. Repo pulled her closer to the man strung up on the table and gave a smirk. "Somebody's got to do it!"

Tanner looked from Repo to the man before her and shook her head. "I...I don't think I'm ready to be doing it myself yet." She tried to step away from the fearful victim but Repo held her firmly in place, narrowing his eyes at the resistant girl.

"How self absorbed people can be."

"What? I'm not-" Repo leaned closer to the man, grabbing his knife from the side table and keeping his arm around Tanner's shoulder so she was forced to stand just as close.

"With a slice!" The blade pressed into the man's skin, making a clean cut all the way through. Very little blood resulted from the wound but Tanner felt her head spin at the sight of Repo peeling the skin down from the cut he had previously made. "Or a snip!" He released Tanner, snatching the medical scissors from the table and going to work on the man.

A distinct, sickening sound came from the stainless steel scissors snipping through the skin and muscle of the poor, unfortunate being who was still, unfortunately, alive. Tanner felt her stomach twisting into knots at the sight before her. Yet, she was strangely intrigued. Repo worked with great precision and it made all of this seem almost professional, if it wasn't for the singing that was still taking place.

Tanner dared to venture closer as Repo worked. He glanced at Tanner and grinned widely in a way that always made her shudder to think someone she had known so well seemed so gone from who he was just earlier. Stepping back, Repo held out a hand towards the prey that had long since been slaughtered, as if offering her the chance to redeem herself.

Tanner squeezed her scalpel tightly in her hand, holding her breath as she stepped forward. This was her defining moment. She reached forward, taking hold of the intestines that were stained with blood and still warm.

Tanner choked back the strongest urge to be sick and continued, stripping one vital organ to the next from the body. She felt her own heart racing, the sound pounding in her ears to drown out anything else. It was...excitement? Of all the things to feel, she felt excited?

Tanner's hands began to shake slightly, from the sheer pleasure she got out of this event, as she reached up through the man's abdomen and took hold of his stilled heart. She pulled it out, cutting cleanly through the large arteries that would have held the organ in place.

With each cut, Tanner could feel a little more of that line she had defined for herself, the one that kept her on the right side of everything, the one that had it locked in her mind, how she would live and not lose herself beneath the mass hysteria and death dealing that came along with this world, slipping from her. Tanner wanted to stop herself. She wanted to drop to her knees and just scream until her throat would no longer allow it, until she would be able to cry and curl up to finally withdraw into herself.

All these years of keeping herself from falling into the overall devastation of this lifestyle were now gone. It had been such a waste of time. It was so wrong.

Then why was she enjoying it oh so much? Tanner stared down at the still heart that rested in her palm and felt sickness threaten to overcome her once again. She choked it back, standing tall as she turned on her heels, facing the Repo Man with her prize outstretched, being offered to the man. He suddenly looked distraught.

Nathan said nothing as he snatched the heart away from Tanner and packaged it. He quickly began stripping off his Repo outfit and hanging it in the shower room, proceeding to start up the water and wash the blood from the slick materials as well as his knives. Tanner had followed Nathan and was watching as he cleaned everything, almost as if he couldn't stand the sight of blood everywhere.

"Nathan?" He looked at Tanner and stared for a moment, still in a bit of a daze then glanced over her outfit, frowning.

"Take off your dress." Quickly, Tanner stepped away from Nathan.

"Excuse me!? I am not taking off my dress!"

"You're covered in blood, I need to rinse if off. Just go stand on the other side of the wall and hand if around to me." She shifted, uneasy, but stepped back around the wall.

"Just...stay in there. I have nothing else to wear and need it back when you are done." Tanner held out the bloodied material so Nathan could take it from her and shuddered from the cold that seeped in from outside.

He took the dress and Tanner wrapped her arms around herself, trying to shield her exposed skin from the frigid air that infected the room. The cold made the time drag by and it seemed like a long while before Nathan finally threw the dress in Tanner's direction.

"Thank you Nathan." She scrambled into it, pulling it down as Nathan came back around to the other side of the wall. He nodded and hurried to the other side of the room, placing the newly gained heart into the cooler and looking back at Tanner.

"You...um, good job." She bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you. I try." Nathan glanced at Tanner and continued with what he was doing.

"We have another job soon so don't get too comfortable."

---------------------------------

Mara: And there you have it! This one was probably my favorite to type out. Nathan is so out of his mind and so lovable for it! I adore his Repo Man change over. So much love for that man!

Pavi: Hey, what about me?

Mara: Yeah, wahtever, and I guess much love for you too. To be honest, Pavi will always be my number one man! Him and his brother.

Luigi: How the fuck do you have two men as your number one? Can't you fucking count or should I be thinking about reopening Luigi Largo's School for Kids Who Can't Read Good?

Mara: Bwahaha! I would so go too! Anyways, enjoy chapter 11!


End file.
